Anthurium
by LilyRose123
Summary: A princess, now viceroy of a new country. Team Seven tries to kill the princess but what happens when they find out it's a dear friend? Will they stop at nothing to kill her or will they try to change their fate? Betrayals, friendships, death, and bloodshed. The princess figures out her true strength, only after the bloodshed has begun.
1. Konohagakure

Konahagakure, one of the last remaining countries that refused to the dominance of the Holy Kiyomi Empire but they lost the battle. The Kiyomi Empire dominated fifty percent of the world. Its current leader was Haishi Hyuuga with his two daughters Hinata Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga. They also had a cousin who stayed close to them at all times, Neji Hyuuga. They had one target to aim towards. It was Konohagakure. The country held a good supply of oil and powerful minerals which could be used to create more weapons. The faithful day they decided to attack held one of the worst bloodsheds in history. Kohonagakure lost well over forty five percent of its population. At that time, Tsunade ordered a direct attack to Kiyomi's army but they did not stand a chance with the empire's new weapon, the famous mobile suits, known as the Gawains with an initial flight system. Many people just thought of the Gawains to be rumors but proved wrong when they were tried out in battle.  
The battle did not take long for it to be decided. In less than two months, Konohagakure lost there power and name. They were now known as Anthurium. Two months after the domination of Konohagakure, a viceroy was chosen to over look the re-construction of Anthurium. Little did they know, it was the first crown princess first public appearance since her mother's death ten years ago.  
"Lady Hyuuga, are you sure about governing Anthurium even though it's country still holds much hatred towards the royal family?" asked a blonde haired, green eye beauty. She had an exotic beauty which was easily noticed. Her hair was in four pony tails and her lips were lightly glossed. She was wearing a sleeveless purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist and high heels.  
"Temari, thank you for worrying but I'll be fine. I have Sai and Neji to look after me. Even my father went through the extent of getting some members of the Anbu stationed in Anthurium as well." the princess gracefully smiled as she continued walking through the halls of her home one last time before her departure.  
"Alright my lord, but please be careful. I don't want to relive-" Temari stopped herself before she said anything else.  
"My mother, it's been ten years since the incident hasn't it? Reason I'm doing this. I want to become something like her. Temari may I ask you a favor?" Hinata asked her.  
"Yes, what is it?" Temari replied.  
"Please watch over Hanabi. I know she won't show it, but she's going to be alone for a while now." Hinata said as she looked out the window from the third floor of the hallway. She looked down and saw Neji and Sai sparring. At times, she wondered how those two became such good friends. After all, the only people Neji ever sparred with was with Rock Lee. She knows her cousin wouldn't show it, but she knows that he's happy he's going to see an old friend again.  
"I've been thinking...Temari? Why haven't you found yourself a boyfriend?" Hinata asked blankly as she saw Temari turn red all over her face.  
"Lady Hyuuga, umm well..."Temari started.  
"I mean, you have the looks and body. What else could a man ask for?" Hinata laughed as she drew the hour glass figure with her hands.  
"Hinata, umm thank you for the compliment, but you see...I'm just not ready yet." Temari told her. Hinata stared at her before giving her a hug.  
"I'm going to miss you. I could honestly say your are and will always be my first true friend." Hinata whispered before she let go. She wiped away the tears that were beginning to form and smiled. She continued walking the halls with her dear friend knowing this might be there last meeting for a while now.  
"So, they are bringing the young princess of Kiyomi here? Now that's actually interesting." Laughed a boy with blonde, spiky hair. His skin was tan and had a remarkable shade of blue eyes.  
"It's her first public appearance since her mother's assassination which was ten years ago." Stated a pink haired girl with deep green eyes. She stood up and headed towards a window.  
"Shouldn't be that hard to see her, after all she did disappear after her mother's death. We should kill her right then and there." a boy with black hair and black eyes stated as he drew out his sword.  
"Listen, we know you're mad. After all, they killed your only brother. They killed my father and how do you think I feel?" stated a boy with a pony tail that looked like a pineapple.  
"Shut the hell up Shikamaru. You don't know what your talking about." the boy hissed.  
"Fine, but remember Sasuke, if you want to reenact the events that happen two months ago. Go right ahead." Shikamaru replied.  
"Stop it you two. First, don't you think we should see how she acts?" suggested a blonde haired girl with light blue eyes. She wore a purple half top and purple skirt.  
"Fine, she arrives tomorrow. Let's all make a surprise appearance." smiled a boy with sharp teeth and brown spiky hair. His dog barked in agreement.  
"Alright, we'll see how it plays out tomorrow." Shikamaru told them and he left the room.  
"It's settled then. Team seven will make an appearance." smirked the blonde boy.  
"Can't wait." smiled the pink haired girl.  
XxXxXx  
"Princess Hinata Hyuuga, currently seventeen years old will become the youngest viceroy of a province. Anthurium is expecting her arrival any minute now. Accompanying her will be her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, who is currently nineteen years old and her personal guard, Sai. Also stationed at her palace is some of the elite guards, Anbu." a radio station reported.  
"Wow, big news for such a young girl don't you think Sakura?" laughed the blonde haired girl.  
"She better look like some goddess since all they do is talk about her." rambled Sakura as she drank some of her tea.  
"She's arriving. I repeat Lady Hinata Hyuuga has arrived in Anthurium." the station reported.  
"We better go greet her then." Ino smirked as she got up.  
"Hmm alright." Sakura smiled.  
XxXxXx  
"Hinata, please be careful. I know your trying to be brave like your mother but this country still holds hatred for us." Hanabi told her as se hugged her sister good bye.  
"I'll be careful. I promise." Hinata smiled.  
"Presenting, her imperial majesty, first princess Hinata Hyuuga." a soldier announced.  
Hinata breathed in and out calmly before she headed out. Her hair was down and she wore a light lavender dress. Her lips were lightly glossed and she wore light make up.  
"Well, this is it." she told herself and then she headed out. As she headed out she heard so many gasps. It's true; she did attend school in Konohagakure.  
"H-Hinata?" she heard someone say with such fright.  
"I am Hinata Hyuuga, first crown princess of the imperial family and tenth in line for the throne. I am the new viceroy of Anthurium." she stated as her eyes lost it soft touch.  
"Hinata? What? I don't understand." she heard someone. The voice sounded familiar.  
Before anyone saw it, she saw a kunai heading her way. She easily caught it with her hand.  
"And here I thought I was actually going to try and not be so rash." Hinata sighed.  
"My lord, are you alright?" she heard her guard call out for her.  
"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." she replied.  
"My name is Hinata Hyuuga or as by my earlier name, Kimi Naha. It is true I attended a school here, which is why I returned. I know I deceived some of my closest friends, but forgive me. I did it to protect you. But I must enforce, if you continue this...I will not hold back. Team seven." Hinata said in front of the cameras and people who have went out to see her.  
That day, no one would've imagined that two different people clashing could change the fate of there destiny. From that day, the blood shed that once disappeared, was going to return.


	2. Tears

**Personally, I'm not happy with this chapter :/ I dunno I tried revising and stuff, but nothing changed much.**

"Kiba, please be okay." Hinata told herself as she headed to her palace. She met with Anbu guards and greeted her council. She continued on exploring her new home while Sai finished paper work. She felt bad that she left Sai by himself but she wanted to explore her new home more. She headed to the front gates with her hair tied up in a messy bun and wore a simple tee shirt, a pair of shorts and simple sneakers.

"Umm excuse me, Kakashi?" she asked her front guard.

"Lady Hyuuga?" he asked quite puzzled.

"Please don't tell Sai or Neji that I went out. I want explore Anthurium a bit more." she begged him. She saw Kakashi roll his eyes but he then opened the gate. Hinata hugged him before leaving.

"Thank you!" she said as she ran off. Kakashi waved good bye and he noticed what he just did. He hugged the princess and she held all the assets his check list for a perfect woman held. He couldn't help but smile a little until he remembered that his partner saw the whole thing.

"That was nothing." Kakashi coughed. The other guard just nodded, before going back to his work.

XxXxXx

As she walked through the outskirts of Anthurium, she just saw all the damage that had been done when her father invaded Konohagakure. She saw buildings destroyed and people without homes. She couldn't say that she was proud of her father due to taking of this country in two months, but the after math. She didn't know it would be this bad. She wanted to help them, reason why she decided to become viceroy of Anthurium. She just hoped that they wouldn't judge her or that she was just doing this out of pity. No, she wants to help them.

Hinata was walking through town when she crashed into a boy and she accidentally made him drop him cake. The boy was getting tearing eyed until he got a good look of her. Him being a native Konohagakure, knew a person from the main land wouldn't care what happened to him.

"I'm so sorry." Hinata began apologizing as she picked up his cake. She instantly knew it was ruined. She felt bad because it she read happy birthday mommy. She instantly felt some pain go through her when she read mommy.

"Listen why don't we make your mommy a new cake?" Hinata suggested.

"I don't know how." the boy replied. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I'll help you. Just tell me where you live and we'll buy the stuff as well." she suggested. The little boy took her towards his home. In a good occurrence of events, he lived in near a store. But as soon as he entered, the manager started yelling at him.

"Hey! Get out. You don't belong here you damn tree leaf! You lost everything during the war two months ago." the manager yelled towards the little boy.

"Leave him alone. He's here with me." Hinata began.

"And who the hell are you? His mother?" he began as he walked towards them.

"Just stop, behave yourself like a proper man should." Hinata stated. She heard the manager beginning to laugh.

"Why don't you learn your place you damn wrench!" he pulled out his gun. Hinata saw that and the boy was beginning to hold on to her tighter.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to you." Hinata reassured him. She let go of his hand and she put her hair down.

"I order you put that down." Hinata tried once more. He pointed the gun towards her before she heard someone run in.

"Hinata!" she heard Neji call for her.

"She can't be?" the manager started as she put his gun down and the boy instantly backed away from her.

"What the hell are you doing out here and who the hell are these people?" he began to question.

"Neji, I am capable of handling myself. Plus I was just helping this little boy get stuff for his mother's birthday today. Isn't that right?" Hinata turned to him giving him a small smile. The boy just nodded.

"See Neji, I'm fine. Now excuse me while I help him." she grabbed the little boy's hand but as she tried to walk away, Neji took a hold of her.

"No, we are returning and you are getting into your proper attire." Neji stated as he started to drag her out the store.

"Wait, who told you I went out anyway?" Hinata asked.

"I saw Kakashi smiling like a school girl. Tell me that didn't have Hinata written all over it?" he began.

"Damn, but could you wait please, I still need to make it up to him. I destroyed his cake and I feel terrible about it." Hinata gave him her innocent look before giving her permission to do so.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" Hinata asked the boy.

"M-My name is Akito." he said still a bit nervous around the princess.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make you a cake but why don't you come over to my house? We could make her one there and if you want you could ride some of my horses?" Hinata asked him.

"Hinata..." Neji began.

"Umm ok." the boy replied. Hinata smiled and took his hand and headed outside.

"I am extremely sorry for this. Did she cause you any trouble?" Neji apologized to the store manager. After a few moments, Neji returned.

"Just wait till Sai gets a hold of you. He wants pay back." Neji told her as he shut the car door.

"I took my chance and left." Hinata smiled.

"Hinata, you're a viceroy and a crowned princess and not to mention your next in line for the imperial throne. Meaning you'll be the first queen to ever rule the kingdom of Kiyomi." Neji started as he took out some paper work.

"The kunai that was aimed towards you, it was from Team Seven."

"I should have known. No wonder Sai started to train me when I made the announcement of my arrival to Anthurium. I also might have an idea who they might be. But records indicate they all died during the battle for Naka Shrine." Hinata sighed. "Any news on Kiba?" she asked. Neji shook his head.

"Do you mean uncle Kiba and doggy Akamaru?" the boy asked.

"Kiba?" Hinata asked once again.

"Uncle Kiba fought in the war." the boy told her.

"Did you see him?" Hinata asked him.

"Yeah, he's coming over for my mommy's birthday." the boy answered.

"Thank you, Akito." Hinata smiled and they all arrived to Hinata's home.

"Let's go to the kitchen and make that cake, shall we?" Hinata smiled. The nodded and they headed to the kitchen. As they walked off, Sai appeared and handed some papers to Neji.

"The list of the members of Team Seven that have been reported missing or dead. You'll be surprised to see who's still alive. Don't tell Hinata just yet though." Sai reported.

"Does this also include the members that killed our queen?" Neji asked.

"Yes, except only three members that were part of the assassination are still alive." Stated Sai as he handed over an envelope.

"What's in here?" Neji asked.

"All the members that were part of the assassination. Living and dead. The ones alive are highlighted. Everyone else is dead." Sai explained as he walked off.

Neji opened the envelope and saw who were on the list. The names included were Orochimaru, Kabuto, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Tobi, Pein, and Konan.

"So Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu are the only ones alive?" Neji thought to himself as he continued walking through the hallways. "I'm surprised, I guess they're alive as well."

XxXxXx

"So Akito, what time does your mom come from work?" Hinata asked the young boy as she started cracking some eggs.

"My mom doesn't work." He replied. Hinata gave him a puzzled looked. "My mom died when I was younger. The only people that look after me is Uncle Kiba." he replied as he started mixing the batter.

"My mom died too." Hinata told him as she added some sugar into the batter.

"Your all alone?" he asked her.

"No, I have my father, my younger sister, my cousin Neji and Sai. I have more friends but since I moved here, I left a lot of them behind." Hinata explained to him as she went to turn on the oven.

"You have me now." Akito smiled.

"I know. Your so cute though." Hinata smiled as she pinched his cheeks lightly.

"Alright, now while we wait, let's go ride some horses." Hinata told him as she took him to the stables in the back.

XxXxXx

"I can't believe it." Kiba told himself as he splashed cold water all over his face trying to forget what he saw. Kimi Naha, was actually Hinata Hyuuga this whole time. "Kimi, why? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kiba thought to himself as he punch the mirror in front of him. He couldn't believe the girl he fell in love with, was the exact girl that destroyed his country. He then took out a picture of him and her together during their first day if middle school. He was hugging her while she tried to hide her blush.

"Kiba, are you still part of it?" He heard someone ask.

"Fuck off Sakura." Kiba replied.

"Kiba, if its going to be a problem, you know we'll have to kill you." He heard another voice.

"You too Shikamaru?" Kiba smirked.

"You know too much. If you let your emotions get the best of you, there's a good chance you'll betray us and the rest of Team Seven." Shikamaru stated.

"Don't you think I know that?" Kiba growled.

"Calm down. Seriously you knew what would happen if you joined us. You just can't back down because of some girl that lied to you her whole life." Sakura told him.

"Just leave me alone." he pushed Shikamaru out of the way and walked off without paying attention to anyone else.

"Shikamaru, you know if this continues on he will eventually let his emotions control himself." Sakura told her team mate.

"I know, now we'll need to watch his every move from now on." Shikamaru told her as he lit his cigarette.

"I'll get a list of possible candidates ready." Sakura said as she walked towards her room.

"I'll admit it though, I'm surprised too Kiba." Shikamaru smiled as he blew out some smoke.

He walked towards his apartment and saw the lights on. He knew Akito was probably already there, so he didn't bother to knock, but then he noticed a car out front.

"A visitor?" Kiba thought to himself. He then heard Akito's laughter and he noticed another figure, outside the apartment stood Sai and Neji guarding.

"Alright, well Akito, it's time for me to go. I had a nice day with you. Hope to see each other again soon." she hugged Akito good bye and as she opened the back door, the door opened. In front of her stood her best friend and the dog she gave him.

"K-Kiba?" Hinata stuttered for the first time in years.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked. He didn't know when it happened but Hinata instantly started crying. His hands then moved on their own and he pulled her into a hug.

"It's really you. I can't, I can't believe it Kiba." Hinata started crying. She hugged him back letting her tears flow freely.

"I can't believe it, do you have any idea how long I waited to see you again. After the first week of middle school, you just disappeared." Kiba told her.

"I wanted to tell you, but then you told me you had a hatred for the Kiyomi royal family." Hinata continued crying.

"I could never hate you. Whether you were Kimi or Hinata or if the person I met four years ago wasn't the real you". Kiba held her tighter.

"Kiba." Hinata continued. "I'm sorry."

"Hinata, get down!" Kiba pushed her to the ground and blocked some ninja stars.

"Akito, call her guards and get her out of her." Kiba ordered.

"Uncle Kiba?" Akito questioned.

"Go!" he ordered as he pulled Hinata up and ran outside through the back.

"Kiba, what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, but I'm part of Team Seven." Kiba told her.

"What? I don't believe it." Hinata argued back but then Kiba pushed Hinata towards the wall and put his hands next to her.

"Hinata, the person that threw the kunai your way...it wasn't me I swear but it was Sakura. She threw it before she noticed it was you. Hinata, everyone on Team Seven is from our club. It's all the members from the yearbook club." Kiba explained.

"I can't, I can't believe you. No way you guys would do this." Hinata begged hoping it wasn't true.

"We did this because we couldn't just say we lost. We promised each other we would kill the princess in vengeance of Konohagakure. But now, I can't. I can't kill you." Kiba told her and she saw drops of water falling from his face.

"Kiba, will you join me?" Hinata asked him.

"Join you?" He looked up to her. He then heard gun shots. He turned around and saw Sai shooting back.

"Hinata lets go." she saw Neji grab her arm and started pulling her towards the car.

"Kiba!" Hinata cried. "You have to bring him or else he'll die."

"He admitted to being part of Team Seven." Neji argued.

"Please! I lost him once. I can't do that again." Hinata begged him. She then saw Kiba shooting back towards the bullets were coming from and he began helping Sai.

"Fine, we'll bring Akito as well." Neji admitted his defeat with his younger cousin.


	3. The New Knight Awakens

**XxshippingsMfreakxX: They do know how to fight but I'm debating with myself if I should let them use their jutus because they haven't really confronted the Kiyomi Empire yet, and if they do, I'm not sure how they are going to reveal their powers to everyone.**

**animo27: It will eventually get there. I'm not trying to rush everything just yet. Gonna take it slow for now and see where it takes me.**

**Saki-Hime: Thanks :D**

**Artwolf: I'll try to update as much as I can since school already started for me. I've had this in my head for a while but I really never really had a good way to start it.**

**kikigirl4321: Lol, gonna be hard but I'll try my best :p**

**XxXxXx**

"Viceroy Hinata Hyuuga as taken two natives from Konohagakure under her care. Rumors have erupted stating it's an old interest from Lady Hinata's younger days when she attended school here." the reporter stated.  
"Damn, so she beat us to him." Cursed an angry Naruto as he ate his ramen.  
"What do we do now? I mean it's not like he'll betray us right?" Ino began she then felt her mouth covered by Sasuke's hand.  
"Ino, the royal family took him in. Don't you think he'll rat us out since he's finally reunited with the girl he loves?" Sasuke stated as he moved his hand away from Ino's mouth.  
"For all we know, he's probably being trained to use the Gaiwans and the flight systems." Shikamaru stated as he looked out his window.  
"Still though, it's best we take down the princess as quick as possible." Sakura suggested.  
"If we do that, Kiyomi will have every right to destroy this town and all the people in it." Explained Shikamaru.  
"This fight wasn't even fair; I mean they had far superior weapons than ours. Don't you think we should steal some of there weapons?" suggested Naruto.  
"That wouldn't be a bad idea but still, it'll be a challenge. I mean they have control over most of the world." Added Ino.  
"This would be a challenge but still. Tomorrow we make our first move. Naruto, get everything ready. The princess has an announcement to make tomorrow in the remains of the Hokage tower. She will be meeting with some of the towns people and introducing new buildings and parts that will be available for sale for people from the main land." Shikamaru explained as he left the room.  
"Finally, it's time we take it back." Naruto cheered.

**XxXxXx**

Hinata woke up early and began to dress. She wore a form fitting dress of white, light lavender and gold. She wore a white top with lavender sections on the front and back connecting the top to the skirt over black shorts, cut out on the waist, criss crossing lavender straps on the sides of her torso, two straps that went over her shoulders Ito a cross back shape, lavender and black thigh high leggings and purple ankle heels.  
"Lady Hyuuga, excuse my rudeness but isn't this a bit umm how would you say it...revealing?" Sai commented as he got a good look of her.  
"Do you think so?" Hinata asked him.  
"Yes, but I will admit. It is one beautiful outfit which complements your figure very well." Sai admired.  
"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it is too much but my sister made it for me and I haven't used it yet." she explained to him. She was debating if she should take her hair up or down. She then decided she'd take it up in a high ponytail with some strands of her hair hanging off her face. She then met up with Neji while Sai stayed close.  
"Hinata." she heard a voice. She turned around and saw Kiba.  
"Are you sure you really want to go through this?" Hinata asked him.  
"I don't want loose you again.," he told her.  
"Kiba, that's not what I'm asking. Are you sure to become a knight for the Kiyomi Empire at the cost that you may seem as a traitor of Konohagakure." Hinata asked her dear friend. She didn't want him to do this for her, but she wanted him to do this for him.  
"As a former member of Team Seven, I promise I will protect the Kiyomi Empire and it's people. I will become a knight for justice. I will put my life on the line for what is right. I promise to protect you, my lord." Kiba stated as he bowed down to Hinata.  
"Kiba, as viceroy of Anthurium, I will grant you knighthood. You serve directly under me and Neji and your partner and me will be my personal knight, Sai who operates the Nexon. You will train under Sai and become a knight." Hinata explained as she started to walk away.  
"Yes, my lord." Kiba replied.  
"Let's go get you a Gaiwan ready so you could practice." he heard Sai.  
"Of course." Kiba replied once more and he followed Sai to an open field in the back.  
**XxXxXx**

"This is my personal Gaiwan. It's called the Nexon. It was at first an experimental, but in the end it was proven worthy and I took it as my own. It's has four flight wings instead of the regular two. It holds two double barred rifles and a sword. One rifle is for fast shots while the second one is used for more direct, powerful shots. It also contains a shield to cover the whole body of the Nexon and it's three times faster than any other Gaiwan built from the seventh generation." Sai explained as he entered his Gaiwan.  
"How did you manage to keep it?" asked a very eager Kiba.  
"Hinata first met me through the development corps. She saw me practice in this specific Gaiwan. Her father didn't want to keep the Nexon since not many pilots were able to control the Nexon. I proved myself worthy to our majesty and she allowed me to keep it. She allowed me to prove myself in battle. I was the one that finished the war in Konohagakure. After the final battle in Sora-Ku, Hinata came up personally to me and asked me to become her knight. I was amazed by her offer and I gladly accepted. From that day on, I only follow my lord's wishes." Sai explained as he turned on his Gaiwan.  
"She hasn't changed at all." Kiba smiled.  
"You met he just before she started middle school, isn't that right?" Sai asked.  
"Yeah. But I only knew her by Kimi Naha. She hasn't changed much, but the look of her eyes. They seemed so different back then. She seemed so happy and full of life...but now she seems she's seen bloodshed." Kiba told him.  
"Lady Hyuuga was trained by me before her arrival here. I knew Konohagakure held much hatred for the family and I didn't want her to get hurt. I trained her in the best ways I know how. You saw how she caught the kunai the first day we arrived, I trained her mind and physically. At first, Neji didn't accept her training saying that was the reason she had a personal knight. But she refused saying she needed to know how to protect herself, so Neji allowed it. I have to admit, Hinata sure is a fighter." Sai smiled. "Your Gaiwan has arrived." Sai explained.  
"My Gaiwan?" Kiba seemed puzzled.  
"It's an experimental as well. I developed it during my spare time. It's not as powerful as the Nexon but it's better than the regular Gaiwans here. Meet the Enix. It's contains three flight wings, two double rifles, three barrel machine cannons, and fourteen missile launchers. I haven't had a chance to put a full body shield yet, but it's twice as fast as regular Gaiwans." Sai explained as he saw the Enix being delivered by a helicopter.  
"Any special reason why someone just didn't drive it here?" Kiba asked.  
"The Enix hasn't been used since no one really knows how to operate other than me. I decided it'd be best if I just teach you since it'll be your first Gaiwan. You have a better chance than anyone here." Sai explained as he threw the keys toward Kiba.  
"I don't know how to even operate a Gaiwan." Kiba argued.  
"Which means you have the best chance since you really don't have how a basic Gaiwan works. If you learn with this one first, all the other ones will be as easy." Sai explained.  
"Thanks, but that'll be a bit difficult." Kiba said.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'd get the hang of it since you went to the same school as Lady Hyuuga." Sai turned on the Enix and allowed Kiba to get inside.  
"All right, first off we'll start with the basic controls of the Enix before we leave." and so they began Sai's training.

**XxXxXx**

"Due at today's announcements, you will explain about rebuilding Anthurium and former shrines that we're destroyed in battle. You will also be discussing your role while your stay here." Neji explained.  
"I see." Hinata tone seemed a bit down.  
"Are you all right? We could always post pone the announcements today." Neji suggested.  
"It's not that cousin; I have a feeling the bloodshed isn't over. Something tells me, that it's not over by a long shot." Hinata explained as there was a hint of worry in her tone.  
"I see." Neji replied. He then handed her a folder with names.  
"What is this?" Hinata asked as she opened the folder and pulled out papers.  
"Apparently the people that wish to join our army." Neji explained.  
"W-Why is there an Uchiha on this?" Hinata asked.  
"It's Itachi Uchiha. He was the best soldier they had in Konohagakure. He wishes to join us. He will prove himself if you ask him." Neji told her.  
"Where is he now?"  
"He's in prison. We wanted your orders to see what to do."  
"I want to see him." Hinata stated.  
"But Hinata, Itachi was part of the war. Are you sure?" Neji asked.  
"I want to see him." she stated once again and Neji agreed. They began walking toward the prison and she saw Sai and Kiba practicing in the field.  
"Kiba is actually being able to use the Enix." Neji said in surprise.  
"I didn't know that the Enix was still here." Hinata said.  
"It's not finished yet. Let's just hope it doesn't get destroyed."  
They continued walking towards the prison and they make it to the front gates.  
"Lady Hyuuga what do we owe for this pleasant surprise?" asked a Anbu guard.  
"We're here to meet with Itachi Uchiha." Neji stated.  
"Itachi? But he just arrived and he's still questioning." the Anbu said.  
"Please, I need to see him." Hinata pleaded.  
"Of course, Lady Hyuuga." the Anbu let her inside and Neji followed behind.

As they walked in, they lead Hinata into a room and there were four chairs inside. Hinata sat in one chair while Neji stood behind her. They waited a few minutes before they heard the door open. Itachi walked in.  
"Is that him?" Neji asked his younger cousin.  
"Yes, that's Sasuke's older brother." Hinata stated.  
Itachi walked in, with his hands are cuffed and in.  
"Here he is, Prisoner 346, Itachi Uchiha he is twenty four years old, was a captain of a squad in Konohagakure. His squad managed to destroy twenty-five percent of our ground troops." the Anbu explained as he gave Hinata a folder with all the information of Itachi.  
"Kimi, or should I call you Hinata now?" Itachi began.  
"Itachi, it's your choice." Hinata replied.  
"So what do I owe this special surprise?" Itachi asked.  
"Itachi, Sasuke is part of Team Seven." Hinata started. "Apparently, they are plotting to kill me. They want to take back Konohagakure. Kiba already left Team Seven and is about to become a knight."  
"So, they are really planning to go through it." Itachi commented.  
"Itachi, tell me. Why did you fake your death?" Hinata asked him.  
"I didn't want to continue the violence. I grew tired and I was planning on asking you a favor."  
"And what will that be?" Neji questioned.  
"Hinata Hyuuga, I am asking as a friend, not an enemy. Will you allow me to become a knight along with Kiba?" Itachi asked.  
"Why do you want to be a knight?" Neji asked blankly.  
"I want to be a knight to protect you. Hinata Hyuuga, please allow me to become a knight and let me prove to people that the Kiyomi Empire is a nation with brand new opportunities. I promise to protect you and your empire." Itachi stated.  
"Itachi, if I allow you to become a knight, will you be able to crush down Team Seven without holding anything back?" Hinata asked.  
"If you ask me to kill my brother, I will do it without hesitation."  
"Itachi, you were one of Konohagakure best military captains. I will allow you to join us, but you also join in the ranks same as Kiba." Hinata explained.  
"Hinata?" Neji asked. "Are you sure you could trust him?"  
"Yes, he must have got a good reason why he faked his death and I want to know his reason." Hinata explained.

She walked to the front guards and ordered them to release Itachi. They refused at first because he was a criminal of the Empire, but they couldn't win with Neji. After a few hours they released Itachi to Hinata. As soon as he got out, he placed his loyalty to Hinata.  
"Itachi Uchiha, oldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Joined the military at age seven, became an officer at age ten and became a captain thirteen. I'll admit it; he has a very impressive file. One of Konohagakure's strongest military captains is on our side." Neji smirked as he continued to read through Itachi's file.  
"Itachi, tell me. Why did you fake your death?" Hinata asked.  
"I explained it earlier didn't I?" he asked.  
"Itachi, why did you fake it? I mean you put Sasuke and everyone else through hell! The thought one of the best captains suddenly dying, don't you think that would have destroyed the power inside the whole military base?"  
"You know me so well, Hinata." Itachi commented. "I faked my death to actually stop Team Seven. Hinata, I'll be honest, it was pretty simple you were a princess. I mean, you always had people watching you and you weren't alone at any moment at all."  
"Then why didn't you say anything?" Hinata asked.  
"I wasn't so sure of myself actually. I couldn't picture you being a princess. You were just too shy and quiet, but I guess that was a lie as well?" Itachi looked up to her and saw the expression on her chafe change so quickly.  
"Itachi, you always did know how to analyze people, but still...I wished I could have stopped this from ever happening. I mean I really want to know why Team Seven won't stop this. If they continue, I'll have no choice but to kill them or at least convince them to stop." Hinata began to get teary eyed. "I only know of Sakura and Sasuke part of it. I'm really hoping that Kiba was lying that the whole yearbook club was actually there. I mean, if I don't stop them, my father will and without hesitation."  
"Hinata, I swear to you that I swear I will stop then before they dare lay a finger on you." Hinata looked up and saw Itachi holding her hand. Hinata smiled through her tears and look so grateful.  
"Thank you." Hinata responded. She smiled and looked out her car. She saw her the difference from both sides of Anthurium. The side she lived on was what a town is suppose to seem like, tress and tall buildings and cars driving from one place to another, while on the other side, it was completely destroyed, houses and former buildings were just left to rubble. She saw people living in tents or they just sat outside with an expression of pain and suffering. She knew that if she wanted to make a difference, she'd have to follow her own beliefs, not anyone else's.

**XxXxXx**

"Lady Hinata, it's time for a gathering. We should head out now before it's gets even more late." Neji told her.  
"Fine, Itachi, you're coming with us. I don't know where Sai and Kiba are, but we need to head out. Itachi are you ready?" Hinata asked her new partner as she waited for him to exit his room. The door opened and revealed Itachi in a white suit consisting a white vest, black dress shirt, a red tie, a white pair of pants and a white jacket.  
"So I must wear this?" Itachi asked her.  
"Yes, it's best suited for the occasion." Hinata smiled.  
They entered Hinata's car and they drove to the field where the event was going to take place. As they walked down the field, everyone's eyes landed on the supposed dead Uchiha.  
"I have a feeling I am not accepted here." commented Itachi.  
"It's all right. Please do not worry." Hinata smiled. They chatted and greeted a few people before the event was going to take place. Hinata met people from high end families including members from well known clans.  
"It's time." Neji told her. Hinata nodded and headed to the microphone.  
"Hello everyone, as you all know I am Hinata Hyuuga, viceroy of Anthurium and tenth in line for the imperial throne. As you all know, we have gathered here today to discuss the reconstruction of this nation. We will begin with Naka Shrine. We will beginning rebuilding the shrine and allow a river flow freely from the mountains down to Naka Shrine. Anyone has any questions?" Hinata asked as she looked out to the crowd of people. She saw a hand up and chose it.  
"Your highness, what have you done to the two natives of Konohagakure that you have taken in?" he asked.  
"You see-" Hinata began when she saw Sai and Kiba's Gaiwans arrive.  
"I have chosen two new knights. Will the person operating the Enix please reveal yourself and show everyone who my new knight is." Hinata pointed towards the Enix. Kiba let himself breathe for a few moments before he revealed himself. The door opened and Kiba revealed himself to everyone there.  
"Meet Kiba Inuzuka. My personal knight and the operator of the Enix." Hinata revealed. Gasps went unheard and muttering began.  
"Also a new knight of mine, Itachi Uchiha." Hinata told Itachi to stand up.

"How could you allow such people to join your personal knights?" asked a different reporter as flashes took over taking pictures of Itachi and Kiba.

"My choice is not to be questioned, but it seems now I should reveal the truth of Kiba Inuzuka and Itachi Uchiha." Hinata sighed as she looked towards Kiba's way and then Itachi. "Kiba Inuzuka was a former member of Team Seven and a very close friend of mine. As what I have been told, Team Seven wants me dead; I hate to say it but if they want me dead, they'll have to get through my newest captain of my military force and my personal guard, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was able to destroy twenty five percent of our ground troops alone and I am happy to announce he has joined our side. He is the newest member of my team and he's going to lessen the blood shed that is going to come." Hinata told them.

"Lady Hyuuga, are you prepared to see death in the face if it happens?"

"My mother wasn't prepared for it, but it happened anyways. If I am to suffer that same fate as she did, I am well prepared." Hinata responded as she toned down her tone and tried to hide her face.

"Lady Hyuuga, one last question, rumor has it that Team Seven is a group of high school seniors but that they have a leader that is unknown even to them. What's your say about this?"

Hinata popped her head back up, "Well-" she was beginning to talk when Itachi covered her mouth and Kiba took the microphone.

"I'll admit it, we do have a leader, but I don't know who he his. He sends us message through a messenger bird. All of us, including me, haven't been able to find the one who has been sending us the messages. He was the one who told us about the death of Kimi and that she died at the hands of the Kiyomi Empire, but as you could see, that person was wrong and Hinata is standing here with us today."


	4. The Truth

Ever since the announcement of Hinata's new personal guards, rumors started spreading of what her choices have been.

"I don't know if I can do it. It's been announced I'm a traitor." Kiba spoke out loud as he was in a garage with his Enix. He was standing outside his Enix and was leaning on the left leg of the Gaiwan as he looked outside the garage. He saw Akito riding horses while Hinata taught him the best way to hold on to them, he saw Sai painting a picture and he didn't see Neji yet.

"Alright Akito, just remember to hold on as tight as you can alright? I'm going to teach you how we can make a horse jump." Hinata explained as she got on her black horse.

"Alright." he smiled as Hinata began to explain to him the basics of a horse.

"Hinata sure seems to take after her mother, doesn't she?" Kiba turned around and saw Neji next to him.

"I never met her mom." Kiba replied as he continued looking outside.

"Still though, it surprises me that even though her mother died, she's still able to smile. I mean, if Hinata died, I wouldn't be able to. Hinata is like the only person I really connect to while I'm here." Neji continued.

"Hinata has always had a soft spot from what I could tell. I mean, she's practically acting like a mother figure right now with Akito, and he lost him mom just a few months ago."

Neji looked at Kiba for a few moments. From what Hinata told him, Kiba was supposed to be a wild child and went out a lot, but lately he seemed different from what his cousin told him. Kiba seemed to care so much about Akito and he also seemed to care about Hinata.

"I'm still surprised though. I mean, I would have never imagined to join the Empire's side, I always thought that I will always fight for my country, but I want to help Hinata to lessen the bloodshed. This country to stained with so much blood and I don't want her to be the only one to carry that burden. The least I could do is share all the blood that's preparing to come." Kiba said as he looked out and saw Hinata riding a horse. She smiled while Akito followed behind her. She seemed so happy, but he knew the times were going to change because Team Seven wouldn't give up so easily, especially since Naruto and Sasuke are determined to destroy the empire. He promised himself he won't let them lay a finger on Hinata. He's going to protect her, they were finally reunited and he doesn't want to lose her, not again.

"You still have the choice to leave you know? I won't stop you and neither will Hinata. She knows that you still have strong ties with them. She doesn't want you to be the only one to suffer." Kiba looked at Hinata's older cousin. He remembers when Hinata told him that she thought Neji didn't like her at all. She would always say that he would leave her behind and rarely be home, but to him it seems he really did care for her, but more like an older brother then cousin.

"Neji, here are the files you asked for." Kiba noticed that tone. It belonged to Itachi, Sasuke's older brother...who apparently was reported dead.

"Thanks." Neji took the folder and headed out.

"Keeping secrets I see." Kiba smirked as he eyed the older Uchiha. The older Uchiha looked towards the younger boy. He could see that he has grown so much since the war. He knows that it will eventually change. He may not see it now, but that was just the beginning. Itachi knows that just because a close friend of theirs is a mere princess, that won't stop them. They won't give up until everything changes. The death of his and Sasuke's parents changed Sasuke. He knows that Sasuke has distanced himself since his parents death. He wouldn't say much except for hello or good bye. Sasuke really did change.

"It's to protect Lady Hyuuga." Itachi stated.

"Anything important?" Kiba tried asking.

"It's about a mission that took place ten years ago."

"From the leader of Team Seven?" Kiba began once again.

"You remember the incident right? It's what made Hinata and Neji come here in the first place." Itachi began to walk towards a seat.

"The death of her mother. Is it the full details about it?"

Itachi nodded. "It contains all the people that were involved, including Orochimaru, Kabuto, Karin and the others. Orochimaru and Kabuto are reported dead but I don't know about the other three. Apparently after the mission those three disappeared and no one has seen them since." without none of them knowing Hinata heard.

"I haven't heard of the name in a long time. Karin Uzumaki, cousin of Naruto, she does bring a lot of unpleasant memories. Apparently she was the one who actually did the killing." Kiba responded.

"I never did like her. She was always the kind of person who would kill in an instant. I always wondered why she joined Team Seven in the first place, but it now makes so much sense." Itachi smirked as he lit a cigarette.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked the older male.

"She joined Team Seven because she wanted to be the one to destroy her rival."

"Her rival?" he asked sounding a bit puzzled.

"That's what I don't understand, it's probably best we don't keep going any further with the death of the late Hana Hyuuga. We might find things we don't wanna see." sighed Itachi as he blew out some smoke.

"Sometimes, I wish I could be the one to take the burden of others." Kiba said out loud.

"Would you really want that?" he turned around and saw Hinata standing on the door way.

"Lady Hyuuga?" Itachi questioned.

"The only ones who should take the burden are the ones who have shared the same fate. I've never stained my hands with blood, the only people that have is everyone, including Neji. H-He killed someone right before I left here, he was holding me at gun point asking for everything we had, including me. I was crying so much begging to let Neji go, but then I closed my eyes for a moment and saw blood on my school uniform. Neji killed him with a gunshot to the neck. Since that day-" Sai covered her mouth. She looked up and saw her knight stopping her.

"We told you, you are the last person left who hands haven't been stained, and we want to keep it that way...you innocent flower." Sai explained.

"It's true, you haven't been tainted yet and I could never allow myself from you being stained as well, Hinata." she saw her cousin standing outside the door as well. Sai removed his hand and saw the young princess close to tears.

"How could I just allow all of you to carry such a huge burden? Please, let me at least share some of the blood with you." Hinata cried.

"I could never allow that to happen, my princess." Sai told her as he gave her a look of sadness. Hinata stood in her spot, not saying anything.

"Do you think if I became a soldier, I would grow stronger?" Hinata asked everyone.

"Hinata?" Itachi questioned.

"I would be carrying the same burden as all of you. That way you guys wouldn't have to suffer alone." Hinata stated as she walked in front of them. "Would I become stronger?"

She looked at each of them; she's never seen their faces written with such pain. She couldn't believe with what she might have said, would have hurt them so much.

"I'm sorry; I guess I was out of line." Hinata tried laughing but she could see that they could see right through her lie. "Excuse me." Hinata ran away trying to hide her tears as she left all of them. She continued running towards her room and lay on her bed. She turned her head and her eyes landed on a picture she didn't want to see.

"Why? Why did this have to happen!" she cried. She threw her hand towards a the picture frame. She heard the frame hit the floor. A part of her regrets moving to Japan during middle school. She regrets meeting the people she might have to kill someday. She continued crying, not noticing how Sai passed by her door to make sure she was alright.

"I'm sorry but please, we don't want you to suffer as the rest of us, princess." Sai whispered knowing that Hinata might not even hear him.

"I wished for a new world, a world where we could all go back to our happier days if just for one day, even if it's the summer festival." Hinata whispered as she drifted to a deep sleep.

XxXxXx

"Itachi, according to the files you gave me, Team Seven is an elite military team. This doesn't make sense; you're basically stating that everyone on this list was chosen since birth." Neji questioned as he let Kiba go through them as well.

"Yes, they all attended the same classes from their first year to the last year of school. They attended all the same martial arts classes but not at the same time. They were also trained under the military to disarm and arm bombs." Itachi replied as he looked back to Kiba.

"This all makes sense now. I was put in karate classes since I was able to walk. My parents would always put me in advanced placement classes. I was also put in shooting ranges and so many other things, but I never knew why but at least now I do." Kiba stated as he kept going through the files of everyone.

"I'm not surprised that Sasuke and Naruto are on top of the list, Ino and Sakura know some of the basics of medical and medicine. Shikamaru is the smart one of the whole group. I was the top tracker, hmm now that I look at it, there were only six of us. I never did figure out why we were called Team Seven." Kiba added as he continued reading the file. He was quickly scanning through the pages until he reached a paper with some writing on it. "What's this?" Kiba began to read and he was surprised on what he had just seen. It was written in Japanese and it contained hand signs. He didn't understand what he was looking at. The writing in Japanese said boar, dog, and so on. He didn't understand what it was supposed to mean, he then found an explanation for one. "Fang over Fang?" Kiba thought to himself as he continued reading it.

"Kiba, you seem in deep thought. Is something going on?" Itachi asked the younger boy in front of him.

"It's just this, it caught my attention and I wanna try it out." Kiba pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Itachi. Itachi began reading was his expression changed rather quickly.

"So, this is what happened." Itachi sighed as he gave the paper back to Kiba.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"No wonder he chose you. You have to be one of the last remaining Exiles." Itachi began.

"What's an exile?" Sai returned.

"Exiles contain a special power most of us wish to have. It was said that the world was full of Exiles but as war took over the nations, they all died out. There were clans who also contained some of these people. There were four noble clans who controlled most of the world but as war went through the ages they became extinct. The four noble clans were the Uchiha, the Akamichi, the Aburame and the Hyuuga. As time and war went on, everyone killed one another destroying most of the Exiles. Even though it's just been rumored that people with the blood of former Exiles became extinct I guess some of the blood flows through you, I'm surprised on how he found out though. It doesn't make any sense unless you've already shown him some of powers." Itachi began to question.

"I don't remember." Kiba replied.

"Ninja art super beast imitating drawing." they turned to see Sai making a hand sign and a drawing he created came to life.

"You're an exile?" Neji asked.

"I was supposed to be the last member of Team Seven." Sai began. "I also know the leader personally." Before he knew it, Sai was pushed towards the wall by Neji.

"You're fucking telling me that you know the leader that's trying to kill my cousin?!" then Neji activated his bloodline.

"So you're also one of us as well?" Sai smirked. He then kicked Neji off himself. "You've been lying to Hinata as well."

"Neji?" Itachi questioned.

Neji looked down and stood up.

"I have a trait, it's called the Byakugan. I could see your nervous system and your internal organs, so if I wanted, I could cause a fatal injury." Neji stated. He stood up and he activated his blood line limit. "My eyes seem to have a time limit. The longest I've had them activated was about six hours before I pass out."

"Since we're all being honest, I'm also an Exile." Itachi stated.

"So, we are all Exiles. I must admit that I am surprised." Neji said as he looked at all of them.

"If Kiba was an Exile, then everyone on Team Seven is an Exile, meaning we might have a hard time if they figured out their powers." Itachi commented.

"Sai, since your already Kiba's Gaiwan mentor, train him with his powers. Figure out his nature and I'll look back to the Inuzuka lifeline. I'm pretty sure I'll find some of their old techniques."Neji began.

"It's known as jutus." Sai stated.

"Alright, Sai, we're going to talk later." Neji told him as he left. They all turned to Sai as he wore a blank mask.

"You really know the leader?" Itachi asked. Sai nodded his head and he began to walk towards the door.

"Trust me; you don't want to dig any further. If you were able to find out the truth, you wouldn't know where to place your loyalty." and Sai left.

XxXxXx

Hinata had just awakened a few moments ago and the sun had already set. She stood up and headed towards her balcony; she opened her door and headed outside. She walked outside and took in the scenery. It was the same one she saw before she left everyone behind. Tears began forming and she let them flow freely. As she looked out to the distance, she could see the ocean. She continued crying until she looked down to the ground. She saw an image of Sasuke and Naruto. She tried to reach for them and but before she knew it, she began falling. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground. She didn't hit the ground but someone caught her. She opened her eyes and saw Sai holding on to her.

"You really need to be careful." Sai told her.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Hinata questioned.

"I care for you my princess. I have the same beliefs as you." he smiled. Hinata put her hands around Sai's neck and she pulled him closer.

"Sai, please help me." Hinata pulled him closer until her lips were just mere centimeters away from Sai's.

"Lady Hyuuga?" Sai questioned until he noticed that Hinata put her lips on his. Sai was surprised by what she was doing. Hinata's lips were so soft and her tongue danced in Sai's mouth. Sai didn't know how to react, he just stood there frozen. He would lie saying he didn't enjoy it, but Hinata seemed so experienced. Hinata continued kissing him until she ran out of breathe. She pulled back and hid her face in Sai's neck.

"I'm sorry." he heard her whisper and Hinata fell back to sleep.

"You really are a princess." Sai whispered as he moved some hair away from Hinata. He kissed her on her forehead and he took her back to her room.

XxXxXx

Neji, Itachi and Kiba were out in the front courtyard when they noticed the city was awfully dark. They didn't see any street lights or even cars passing by.

"This seems awfully quiet don't you think?" Neji questioned as he turned and saw Sai returning.

"It is. Should we go with Lady Hyuuga?" Kiba asked.

"She's in her room still sleeping. It seems from what she said earlier the guilt is over bearing her." Sai replied.

"I'll speak with her tomorrow then, but right now we're dealing with a small problem." Neji added.

"What's the problem dear cousin?" Hinata asked as she returned and saw everyone paying attention to the city.

"Hinata, please go back inside, I'll deal with this." Itachi told her.

"I rather see what is happening, after all I am supposed to make sure I'm doing my job as viceroy." Hinata responded. She walked closer to the gates when she saw a light flashing.

"They wouldn't?" Hinata thought to herself as she saw the light flashing faster and faster. She tried to back away but it exploded.

"Hinata?!" she heard Kiba yell.

"I'm fine, it's just a small hole." Hinata yelled back as she stood up and dusted herself off. While she was dusting herself off, she felt people were watching her.

"It's not nice to stare." Hinata said out loud. A light centered at her was turned on. The light was so bright that she couldn't see.

"Hinata Hyuuga, by order of Team Seven, we order the execution of you and the royal family." she heard a girl say.

"Ino, as always you are so quick to make the first move." Hinata smirked.

"You have no right to say anything!" she heard someone else say.

"Sakura, you really haven't changed since the last time." Hinata added.

"Why the hell aren't you running away? Aren't you afraid of us?" she heard a very familiar growl.

"Why would I be scared? I mean if my destiny was to die here then I am prepared, or you don't want me to talk about destiny Naruto?" Hinata responded.

"I'm getting tired of your cocky answers. If you don't want to die now, tell us where you have Kiba and Akito." Sasuke stated as he moved closer to Hinata.

"Sasuke, wouldn't you want to know how Itachi is doing?" Hinata asked him.

"He's dead." Sasuke quickly replied.

"They haven't told you? That's a shame." Hinata pretended to pout.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he growled as he pushed Hinata towards a wall. Hinata hit the wall and felt Sasuke's grip around her neck.

"Itachi, he's alive. Right now, he is with Neji and everyone, weren't you there when I revealed Itachi is my knight?" Hinata questioned.

"You're lying!" Sasuke yelled. His grip on Hinata's neck became tighter to the point where she was losing the ability to breathe.

"Fire style fire ball jutsu!" the heard someone yelled and saw fire coming towards them. Sasuke let go of Hinata and jumped away from the fire coming for him. Hinata fell to her knees and coughed a bit.

"Hinata are you alright?" she heard Neji ask. She nodded her head and looked up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Itachi was making fire with hand signs. Sai was making his drawings come to life and Kiba was creating so much damage with a technique she had never seen before. She didn't know how to put it to words but she knew she was scared. She didn't know what was happening.

"Please stop this!" Hinata cried. They didn't hear her and they continued fighting.

"Sai, Kiba, Itachi!" Hinata tried yelling again. They heard her and they returned to her side as she requested.

"So you are alive?" she heard Sasuke ask. She looked at Sasuke and saw his expression.

"Shikamaru, you knew about Itachi being alive didn't you?" Kiba asked his old friend. Shikamaru nodded and looked at Sasuke.

"It was best if you didn't know." Shikamaru told Sasuke.


	5. Chains of Memories

Chains of Memories

Sasuke sat outside the hideout thinking back to the past. If you told him ten years ago that his family was going to be killed, he would not have believed you. If you told him four years ago that, his old friend was a princess and he was going to have to kill her, he would have probably laughed. Now that he looked back to it, he missed his old life. He knew now that his life was forever changed and now it was kill or be killed. He would have never imagined that he might have to be the one to kill his own friends. His friends have now chosen sides. He missed his past, he missed his family and most of all he missed his friends.

"Everyone's changed, even though I swore against the royal family, why can't I picture myself killing her." Sasuke told himself as he laid on the grass. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

XxXxXx

Hinata was walking through the palace smiling and Sai was next to her trying to get her to sign some papers.

"Lady Hyuuga, please sign these so that the construction could begin in Naha Shrine." Sai begged her.

"Why don't you have Neji do it? I mean I'm pretty you could sign it yourself, can't you?" Hinata asked him. She was walking for a little bit longer before she noticed Sai wasn't behind her. She turned and saw Sai with an unreadable expression.

"You didn't read it, did you?" Hinata laughed. She began to walk back towards Sai but she began feeling light headed.

"Lady Hyuuga?" Sai began to walk back towards Hinata.

"I'm feel-" Hinata said as she saw Sai running towards her and she passed out before she hit the ground.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" Sai began calling to her. He held her in his arms trying to wake her up.

XxXxXx

"Hey Sasuke! Come on we're going to be late for out first day!" Sasuke was currently in the kitchen eating breakfast with his older brother and his mother was cleaning dishes.

"Sasuke, isn't that Naruto at the front door?" he heard his mom ask.

"He's excited because there's going to be a transfer student entering our new quarter. Just ignore him mom." Sasuke replied as he ate some of his omelet.

"Sasuke I know you could hear me! Just come out already!" he heard his best friend calling him once again.

"Sasuke, it's kinda creepy that he knows where you are." Itachi commented. Sasuke rolled his eyes and he began to heard towards the door.

"Good bye Sasuke, have a great day today." The gracious Uchiha mother smiled as she said good bye to her son.

"Good bye mom." Sasuke said it back.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too mom."

"I love you too little brother."

"Good bye Itachi." and with that Sasuke left.

"I feel unloved." Itachi said outloud.

"You know Sasuke loves you." Mikoto reassured him. Itachi nodded in agreement and continued eating his breakfast in the comfort silence his mother and himself shared.

XxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto were walking to school until they saw a really fancy looking car parked in front of their school. Naruto seemed surprised because no one ever seemed to drive to school while Sasuke on the other hand was interested in seeing who it belonged to. As they walked closer to the school, and man got out of the car and opened the back seat door. Both Naruto and Sasuke rushed to get a closer look but then everyone seemed to gather around the car.

"Everyone, plus gather away. She isn't very good with other people." the white haired man said. He opened the door and revealed a short, blue haired girl who's eyes seemed white with a tint of lavender.

"Lady Kimi, I will arrive when school is over." he told her.

"Thank you Kakashi." she smiled as a light tint of red covered her cheeks.

Kimi walked towards the school with her bag in hand.

"She must pretty loaded if she has a chauffeur don't you think Sasuke?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"Who cares? Come on let's get to class before they take our seats." Sasuke told his best friend as he began walking into the school.

XxXxXx

"Alright class, today we have a new transfer student coming from Sunagakure." Iruka smiled as he signaled the new student to enter.

Naruto and Sasuke were both surprised to see the new student in their class.

"Please introduce yourself." Iruka smiled.

"Umm w-well I'm Kimi Naha. I am not from around here and I recently moved from Suna. I am currently 15 years old and I hope we could all be friends." Kimi smiled.

"On behalf of class 2-B, I welcome you to our class." Iruka smiled. "Please take the seat next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke please raise your hand." He added.

Sasuke gave a low grunt before he raised his hand. Kimi walked toward him and took the seat next to him. He turned to her and saw how instantly she turned red.

"Listen, just cause we're sitting next to each other doesn't mean we're not going to become friends." Sasuke explained to her.

"O-ok." She replied quickly.

They didn't know from that day, their lives were going to change.

XxXxXx (Few months later)

"Alright! Kimi you and Naruto are going to spy on Sasuke and Sakura during Romeo x Juliet rehearsal." Ino gave a happy grin.

"W-We can't do that! We should wait until the play." Kimi tried to talk herself out of it.

"We all know Sakura can't act to save her life so it's better to save her embarrassment now rather than have the whole school." Ino explained as she handed Kimi a tape recorder.

"I have a feeling you rather stop us before the kiss scene." Naruto added.

"The drama teacher says they shouldn't kiss until the actual showing. It's suppose to make it more special." Ino explained.

"Fine fine, whatever. Let's go Kimi." Naruto grabbed Kimi's hand and lead her to the auditorium.

XxXxXx

"Umm Sasuke, I don't know if I'm a good kisser." Sakura told her partner as she tried to hide her blush.

"Sakura, I'm sure you'll do fine." Sasuke told her.

"Do you really think so?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah." He told her.

"This is going hilarious." Naruto tried to hold back his laughter.

"Naruto, be quiet of they'll hear us." Kimi tried to quiet him.

"I know, but Ino wants this to be part of yearbook DVDs." Naruto explained.

"Oh Romeo, I love you." Sakura said out loud. That's when Naruto lost it, he couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

"Who's there?" They heard Sakura.

"Crap, Kimi take the memory card. It shouldn't take long for them to find us." Naruto gave Hinata the memory card and then it happened.

"NARUTO!" They heard Sakura scream.

"We're dead." Naruto told Kimi. Kimi nodded.

"I'm going to deal with you later Naruto." Kimi heard Sasuke say and she saw Sasuke behind her.

"Sasuke you get the memory card from Kimi, I'm going to deal with Naruto and Ino right now." Sakura growled as she grabbed Naruto from behind his shirt and dragged him behind her.

"You heard Sakura, give me the card." Sasuke held out his hand waiting for the memory card.

"N-Naruto has it." Kimi told him.

"Really? Then why did he give it to you when he heard Sakura?" Sasuke questioned her.

"W-What? Did you know that we were hiding this whole time?" Kimi asked him.

"I knew the moment you two came in. I mean Naruto is probably the worst person you want to play hide and seek with." Sasuke explained.

"Umm, well I-I don't have it honestly. I mean Naruto took the camera s-so I couldn't get the memory card." Kimi explained as her blush grew to a deeper red. That's when Sasuke did something Kimi would never expect. He put his hand on Kimi's cheek and traced a line down to her collarbone.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Kimi asked nervously.

"I've seen the way you look at Naruto, Kimi. You and me both know that Naruto isn't the right one for you." Sasuke began. Kimi's eyes followed Sasuke's hands.

"H-How d-do you assume that?" Kimi asked him. Sasuke got closer till his lips were a few inches away from Kimi's.

"Because, it's not the same look I give you." He told her. He backed away and left her in the theater in confusion.

"What just happened?" Kimi asked herself as she fell down to her knees. She looked towards the door and saw Sasuke still inside but his back turned. She didn't understand why he hasn't left but then she saw Naruto walking back with his hair messed up.

"Are you ok?" Kimi asked her blonde friend.

"I'm fine, just that Sakura wants the memory card. Please tell me Sasuke didn't take it." Naruto asked Kimi. She shook her but then remembered Sasuke was still in the room.

"I was wondering Kimi." Naruto began. Kimi turned back to Naruto and noticed her was awfully red.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Do you think you could ask Sakura if she wants to go to prom with me?" Naruto asked her. Kimi face expression didn't change. Her face showed no emotion. She just stood there dumbfounded. She's had a crush on Naruto for a while and for something like that to come out of his lips hurt her so much. She tried her hardest to not let her years to escape.

"Yeah, I-I'll ask her." She told him while doing her best to give him a smile.

"You're the best Kimi! That's why I love you." Naruto hugged her.

"Not the same way I love you though." Kimi told herself and hugged him back.

XxXxXx

"Sasuke, I've been wondering..." Naruto began as his best friend looked up from his phone to see Naruto in a flustered mode.

"What is it?" He asked blankly.

"I was wondering, who are you going to prom with? I mean I know the spring dance is in two weeks, but I was wondering who are you going with?" He asked his best friend.

"No Naruto, I will not be your date." Sasuke replied.

"Not what I meant you idiot. I mean from what Ino and Sakura told me Kimi doesn't have a date." Naruto began again.

"She doesn't?" Sasuke asked his best friend as he put his phone down and looked up at Naruto.

"Nope. Kiba is trying to convince her to go but since he has a date she doesn't want to be the third wheel. Apparently she's going to stay home and watch movies all night." Naruto explained and he could see Sasuke's expression change pretty quickly. Sasuke was jumping up and down on the inside.

"I also broke her heart though." Naruto whispered.

"How'd you find out?" Sasuke asked him a bit interested.

"Sakura told me. She knew that Kimi liked me but she still agreed to be my date." Naruto began.

"If Sakura knew, then why did she agree? Friends aren't supposed to do something like that." Sasuke told him. The tone of his voice changed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. He got closer to his friend before he felt a fist connected to his face. Naruto fell back but looked at his best friend, his eyes showed anger.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto barked as he rubbed his cheek. He stood up and threw a fist toward his best friend. He didn't understand why he was being mad about it. His fist made a connection with his best friend's face. He looked at his best friend and knew Sasuke was mad. He didn't know why though. He didn't understand why he was being mad about. Sasuke kept throwing punches at his blonde friend, then he saw Naruto on the ground.

"Get up, I'm not done with you." Sasuke told his friend.

"You're in love with Kimi aren't you?" Naruto asked his friend. Sasuke backed away from Naruto and was about to leave until Naruto grabbed him from the shoulder. "Admit it, you love her." Naruto began again.

XxXxXx

"Lady Hyuuga, you're awake." Hinata's eyes open to see Sai and Neji worried about her. Behind them was Akito and the rest of them.

"I'm sorry did I worry all of you?" Hinata asked them.

"No we were just surprised that you passed out like that, you need to stop stressing yourself princess. It's not good for your health." Kiba began.

"Exactly, do you want us to be worrying about you?" Neji began. "Seriously Hinata, you are the one the panics about all of us when we're sick and now you're the one sick and you didn't even think of your own health. Hinata, please limit yourself." Hinata looked down to her lap. After everything hit her, she refused to believe what she was thinking. She can't kill Sasuke or the others. She wanted to go back to middle school; she did not understand why she had to go through this. Why did she have to be a princess? Why did she need to meet all of them? And most of all, why did she have to leave the night of spring dance. She left Sasuke waiting for her all night. Kiba told her that the school erased all traces from her. There was no name of Kimi Naha attending middle school in class 2-B. All the pictures of the yearbook, she was erased. She ceased to exist in one night.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Hinata whispered as she pulled her knees closer to her chest and began tp cry. Neji and the others decided to leave except for Itachi.

"Sasuke…that night he planned to tell you his feelings. He told me that he was going to make you his girlfriend if it took him the rest of middle school and even high school. He still loves you." Itachi explained to Hinata. He patted her head and she decided to look up.

"Itachi, I can't kill him. I can't kill them." Hinata began. She tried to wipe her tears but they kept flowing. She wanted everything to stop.

"Hinata, I know this is hard for you…but what's the real reason you decided to come to Konohagakure?" Itachi asked her.

XxXxXx

Sasuke ran to find Naruto. He went back to the hideout and found Naruto playing a card game with Shikamaru and Sakura.

"Naruto…"Sasuke began.

"What is it?" Naruto stood up and told them he'll be back. Sasuke lead Naruto outside towards the road. Sasuke had his back turned to Naruto.

"So what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Remember four years ago you asked me if I was in love with Kimi?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked.

"I know my answer…yes I'm in love with her. Even now that I look at her, I can't kill her. She still has her beautiful smile and her tears shed the same. The only difference between Kimi and Hinata is the name. She's still the same person. Naruto, I'm asking you this as a favor…please don't let me kill her. I wouldn't be able to do it with my own hands." Sasuke looked back as his friend. A gush of wind hit them and Naruto stood there with a determined face looking at Sasuke.

"If I were the one to kill her…would you ever forgive me?" Naruto asked him.

**I'm alive. Sorry about disappearing for a while. I had to deal with a few moves. Man moving college students is a pain XD first is south city, then the Filmore and now Park Merced. Seriously what's next -.-'. Ohh well sorry about it.**


	6. Promise

Promise  
Hinata awoke the next morning and noticed something was different. She walked towards her window and saw Itachi sparring with Sai early in the morning. She already saw Kiba sitting down trying to catch his breathe. She opened her window to allow the breeze to come in her room. She heard a light grunt and saw Sai on the ground. Itachi hardly had a scratch on him. She was impressed that he's good in hand to hand combat.  
"Hmm I wonder if Sai has gave him his Gaiwan." Hinata told herself. She headed towards her personal bathroom. She was in there for a half an hour before she decided to leave. Once she headed out, her clothes for the day were already chosen.  
She went back to the bathroom to change but then she left her comfort of her room. She headed down stairs and saw Neji eating breakfast.  
"Good morning." Neji told her when he saw her entering the door.  
"Good morning, is anything planned for today?" Hinata asked her cousin. She went to take her seat and the maids brought out a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage and an English muffin. A different maid brought Hinata her green tea. Hinata took a sip of her tea and saw her personal knights return.  
"Good morning Hinata." She was greeted by Itachi.  
"Lady Hyuuga, are you feeling better?" Asked Sai. Hinata put her tea down and looked up to Sai.  
"Yes, I'm fine now. I've been wanting to go into town. Neji, may I head into town?" Hinata asked her cousin. Neji gave her a puzzled look, he didn't know why she was asking him.  
"Uh, sure you can if you want too." Neji replies. Hinata smiled and looked up to Sai. Sai gave her a puzzled look before giving a deep sigh.  
"If you don't want to go, I'll gladly go by myself." Hinata told him.  
"It's not that...it's just that today is that day." Sai replied.  
"I know." Hinata replied. Sai knew what the date meant for her. Neji and the others didn't k ow understand what they were talking about. Neji wanted to ask but he knew it must have been personal if it was between Sai and Hinata.  
"Lady Hyuuga, I cannot go." Sai responded. Hinata got up and went straight to talk to him.  
"Sai, please." Hinata begged him. Sai sighed and agreed. "I just don't want to see you hurt again." She heard him. Hinata knew what he meant by it, but she couldn't help but go visit. Neji just looked at the both of them, he knew he shouldn't ask but he really wanted to know.  
"I'll go change then." Hinata told him and she headed back to her room.  
"Sai, please explain what you two were talking about." Itachi asked. Sai just let his eyes roam the room for a bit making sure Hinata has truly left before letting out another heavy sigh.  
"Today is the eleventh anniversary of Queen Hyuuga's death." Sai responded. Neji and the others looked a bit surprised. Neji looked at the time noting it was about to strike eleven.  
"By the time you guys get there, it'll be the time of her death." Neji told Sai. Sai nodded before deciding to speak again.  
"We haven't been late for the past two years." Kiba seemed still a bit confused while Itachi decided not to ask anymore questions. They stopped looking at each other and looked towards the door and saw Hinata walking back inside. She was dressed in a black knee high dress and her hair in a high pony tail.  
"We can head out now." Hinata told him. Sai nodded and lead the way while Hinata followed behind him.  
"Neji, we should head to the meeting room. Everyone is waiting." Itachi commented. Neji nodded and handed Kiba a folder, Kiba at the moment seemed a bit puzzled about the folder.  
"Kiba, you're our main tool to finish off Team 7. You know better them better then we all do." Neji explained.  
"So are we planning an attack?" Kiba asked. Neji shook his head no," it's just a meeting of military personnel stationed here."  
Kiba understood what he meant and opened the folder noticing so many different people he's known from middle school, including a few nobles from then Hinata's homeland. They all began heading to meeting room while Kiba and Itachi were looking through the files Neji gave them. Once they walked in, everyone inside was whispering. Neji decided to ignore it and walked to the front of the room while Itachi and Kiba took their seats next to him. Then inside walked in Colonel Maito Guy. Neji seemed confused why his old squad leader was there.  
"Colonel, what do I owe this pleasure visit?" Neji greeted him.  
"I wish today's meeting was in the favor Major Neji." Guy explained to his former student.  
XxXxXx  
"Please come back around 4 pm." Sai told the driver.  
"Please pay my respects to Lady Hyuuga." The driver said to Sai. Sai nodded ok and the driver went his way. Sai looked back towards Hinata and saw she was standing in front of the gate. The mansion they were in front of was still in the same condition; the windows shattered, blood stained steps, and there were even glass shattered everywhere. Hinata remembers that day. It was her parents tenth year anniversary of marriage. Hanabi was just a year old and Hinata was six years old.  
"I'm sixteen now and Hanabi is now eleven. My birthday is next month." Hinata began talking. Sai knew who she was talking too. He hated seeing her like this.  
"I'm also the viceroy of this country. I know you wouldn't probably agree with my decision since I'm still pretty young, but father stationed Anbu here and Neji's here too. I also have three personal knights. I know if you met them you'd like them too. We also have Akito here. He's just like Hanabi when she was younger." Hinata began talking inside the place. Sai stood there quietly watching as Hinata was close to breaking down.  
"Father said that he might be able to come to Anthurium for my birthday. It also turns out that my dad might have found a possible suitor for my hand in marriage." This was Sai's first time of hearing this. Hinata was going to be married off.  
"Hinata, why didn't you tell me?" Sai asked her. Hinata turned back to Sai in tears. She fell down to her knees and began to cry.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to burden you Sai. I already kissed you and I didn't even know if you ever liked me like that." Hinata began. "You've been through everything with me. Sai, I didn't know but I fell in love with you. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done it, but you were always there for me."  
Sai kneeled to her and kissed her. He didn't know why but to him it felt right. He continued kissing her until Hinata pushed him away.  
"We shouldn't be doing it in the main hall." Hinata then grabbed him by the hand and led him to her old bedroom. She opened the door and it seemed the same way as she left it. She took her hair out of her pony tail and took Sai's hand. She laid down on her bed and let Sai be on top her. She put her arms around her neck and pushed his lips closer to hers. They continued kissing until Hinata found herself taking off Sai's jacket.  
"Princess, if you continue this...I might not be able to control myself." Sai told her as he was breathing heavily. Hinata then sat up and took off her leggings and her dress.  
"I love you Sai." Hinata told him once again before he kissed her again.  
"If I tell you I love you...how far are you willing to stay with me?" Sai asked her.  
"I'm willing to give up my thrown as princess to stay with you." Hinata replied. That day, unknown to Hinata, he knew they would never be together. He knew that he was going to be forgotten like the rest of them. He wanted to treasure the time he had with his princess. Not the future ruler of the Empire, but the ruler of his heart.  
"Hinata, you are my butterfly. You changed me from the person you first met the first time. You taught me the wonderful things of life and for that I love you." Sai told her. That day would be something they will both remember. The day they were both openly admit their feelings to each other. The day they became one.  
XxXxXx  
"The meeting will be postponed until further notice." Neji told everyone in the room. Everyone gave Neji a puzzled looked and stayed there for a few more mintues.  
"I ordered everyone to get out!" Neji ordered once again. No one has ever heard Neji yell. It must have been serious if everyone was ordered to leave. Everyone made there way to the door and closed the door. Kiba and Itachi were about to leave but Neji told them it was okay for them to stay.  
"Neji, I'm sorry to report this but today at eight hundred hours. The bodies of first lieutenant Lee and first lieutenant Tenten were found at the Naha Shrine construction site." Guy told him. Kiba and Itachi turn to Neji, they were in shock on what they saw. Neji seemed on the verge if tears.  
"Kiba, gather my highest ranking Anbu. Itachi contact Sai and prepare the Gaiwans for battle." Neji stated.  
"Neji, Hinata is currently with Sai." Itachi stated.  
"I said contact Sai. Tell him to come back and to guard Hinata. I'm going to deal with this as well." Neji stated. He walked out of the room with Kiba behind him.  
"Colonel, was it the work of Team Seven?" Itachi asked.  
"It was. It was one who is good at close combat and one who is good at long distance. It seemed that Lee was hit with a form of wind that created a hole in his chest while Tenten was strangled but there are no marks on her neck stating it wasn't close. She has marks there was a force who did it." He replied.  
"I know exactly who they are." Itachi told him.  
"Are you going to tell Neji?" He asked him.  
"He knows revenge isn't the best way to take it." Itachi replied before taking his leave.  
"If you only knew how close Neji and his team were, then you'd probably understand." Guy explained as Itachi closed the door to the room.  
XxXxXx  
Sai looked to his side and saw Hinata fast asleep in his arms. He heard his phone vibrating and grabbed it. He sat up and answered it.  
"Sai, we need you to come back as soon as possible." He heard Itachi.  
"What is it?" Sai asked with a slight annoyance. Hinata has awaken and looked towards Sai. She noticed he had face full of irritation.  
"Alright, we'll head back." Sai stated. Hinata looked at him a bit confused and then noticed that he turned his back towards her.  
"Hinata, you were a virgin weren't you?" Sai asked her. Hinata blushed at the question before answering.  
"Yes." She answered him with a nervous tone.  
"Please get dressed. We have to return to the palace." Sai told her.  
"Sai, why should it matter if I were a virgin or not?" Hinata asked him.  
"Because I was too." Sai replied he then grabbed his clothes and began to change as well. Hinata returned back into her dress and walked out of the bedroom and saw Sai waiting for her in the front of the door way.  
"Alright, I'm ready." Hinata told him. He looked back at her and noticed she was blushing.  
"Are you alright?" He asked her.  
"Yeah I am, just a bit tired you know?" Hinata replied.  
"I'm sorry but Neji insisted we head home now." Sai explained. He grabbed her by the hand and headed towards the car already there.  
"Oh alright. I wonder what could get him like this though." Hinata responded as she entered the car as well.  
"I don't know, but it must be important." Sai responded. He took out his phone and called Kiba. It took a few rings for him to know Kiba wasn't going to answer. He mentally cursed because he was the only one who didn't know what was happening. He needed to know if it involved Team Seven. If it did, he knew he needed to protect Hinata no matter what.  
"Lady Hinata, we've arrived back." The driver told them.  
"Thank you." Hinata replied and she got out of the car with Sai behind her. They walked through the hallway and went directly into Neji's office. Inside was Colonel Guy and Kiba. Itachi was looking through out a window to Neji giving orders to a select number of Anbu including one of Hinata's closest friend's brothers. Gaara, who also had a custom made Gaiwan. His was closely based off of Sai's Gaiwan but his instead of having missile launchers it contained two swords and a shield. It also had a flight system which Sai created just for Gaara's speed. The other Anbu was Kankuro. His Gaiwan was also custom made by Sai himself. His Gaiwan also had a flight system but what made his unique is that it contained a sword which was bigger than the Gaiwan itself, it also had a shield to match with.  
"Why is Neji sending both captains in battle?" Everyone turned their head and saw the princess has returned.  
"My lady, I have terrible news to report in." Guy told her. Hinata had a puzzled looked on her face before Kiba decided to speak.  
"Hinata, today Rock Lee and Tenten were found dead at the construction site of Naha shrine." Kiba told her. Hinata stood there with her emotion frozen. She didn't know if she should believe them or not. She knew that both of them were in the same ranks as Neji. There was no way they could be dead. She couldn't believe what had happened.  
"Who took out these two first lieutenants?" Sai asked.  
"It was Team Seven." Guy replied. Hinata looked out the window and saw Neji giving out orders. It was the first time she had seen him like that. It worried her. She knew how close Neji was to Tenten and Lee. Lee was like an older brother to her while Tenten was like her mother. She refused to believe they were gone.  
"Neji has called for a full assault on Team Seven." Itachi told Hinata.  
"He's going in himself as well." Kiba added. "Itachi and I are joining as well."  
Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing. Neji was willing to destroy Team Seven without hesitation. She needed to stop him before it too late. He was doing this out of revenge for his closest friends. She knew that he was doing for the wrong reason, but it wouldn't stop him.  
"Kiba, Itachi, Sai, go with Neji and bring me the ones who killed Lee and Tenten. I do not care what happens to the others." Hinata ordered them.  
"Neji ordered me to stay with you Lady Hinata." Sai responded.  
"If I am correct, you follow my orders first before anyone else's." Hinata told him as he felt the ice tone in her voice. Hinata left Neji's office with Guy following behind her. Sai knew how much Lee and Tenten meant to her. Loosing Tenten though, had a greater effect on her. Tenten was like another mother to Hinata. Hinata has just lost her mother again. He understood she was mad but she was trying her hardest to hold back her tears.  
"Sai, please don't let Neji do this for the wrong reason. Please stop him! Revenge isn't the answer. He's just angry that his friends are dead...please don't let Neji stain his hands for the wrong reasons." Hinata grabbed on to his shirt. Sai patted Hinata's head. He knew Hinata really cared about about Neji. To Hinata, Neji was like a brother to her. Sai looked back at Itachi and Kiba.  
"Well we heard her." Kiba was the first speak as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked down to Hinata and saw her tears beginning to spill out.  
"If that's her wish, I will gladly respect them and obey them." Itachi decided to speak. Hinata looks back at her two knights. She smiles and thanks them.  
"Please stop him from going into the road of darkness." Hinata told them.  
"Yes your highness." They all said at the same time. Hinata dismissed them and looked at Colonel Guy.  
"Colonel, I will prepare their funeral arrangements. Their bodies will be buried back in the homeland along side with Captain Asuma." Hinata explained to her high-ranking officer. The Colonel seemed to be at the point of tears and thanked Hinata.  
"Your highness, thank you. Rock Lee and Tenten would have been grateful for what you have done." He thanked her.  
"It's a shame though. Neji just found out where Lee was from. Lee was from the Old Republic of China. His parents were the diplomats for China. Turns out my father knew Lee's parents and were planning to have an arranged marriage between their oldest son and my father's first born daughter. The marriage was going to bring alliance between China and the Kiyomi Empire." Hinata stated as she looked through Neji's desk and found the folder. She handed it to Guy. "I wish we got the chance to show Lee." Was all Hinata said as she made her way back into her own office.  
XxXxXx  
"Let no one remain alive! Kill all of Team Seven if necessary but bring me the ones that killed Tenten and Rock Lee!" Neji ordered as he talked through a ear piece transmitter.  
"Yes my lord." Both Gaara and Kankuro responded. They had two different squads. Neji left the comfort of his Gaiwan and decided to follow them by foot. No one was going to stop him. He wanted them to suffer the same pain he's feeling right now. As Neji closed closer to the ghetto of the remains of Konohagakure, he felt a familiar wind. He activated his bloodline and knew who it was.

"Naruto, what a nice surprise." Neji smirked as his hands started glowing. He created high-speed hand signs. Naruto stood in his place wondering what Neji was about to do. Neji pushed his palms towards Naruto. Naruto didn't understand until a gush of wind pushed him back. Naruto hit the ground hard. He stood up dusting himself.

"You're one of us?" Naruto questioned. He dusted himself off and gave a stare at Neji. "Why the hell are you fighting for the Empire then?! They killed most of us, they're the reason why our blood is dying out, you should help us by getting revenge!"

"That's what I'm doing. I'm here for revenge." Neji stated. He then appeared next Naruto, which scared Naruto, and he hit him in the chest. "Be glad I'm not killing you now. I'm looking for the ones that killed Tenten and Lee." Naruto laughed a bit. Neji looked at Naruto.

" You're looking at one of them right now." Naruto smiled. "I killed your best friend." That earned Naruto a punch in the stomach. He fell back and saw Neji activating his power.

"You're going to regret killing them. I will make sure you suffer a slow painful death." Neji growled as his hands began to glow again. "I will kill you Naruto!" Neji ran towards Naruto and hit him with his chakra in his palm, the hit landed above his heart.

"Gah, what the hell?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm not holding back. I will kill you." Neji stated as he hit Naruto with an air palm again. Naruto lost his breathe and looked back up to Neji was about to hit Naruto with another chakra blast to his heart. Neji knew that would kill him instantly, he wasn't afraid to hold back.

"Fang over Fang!" Neji knew that voice and jumped away from Naruto.

"What the hell?!" Neji mentally cursed as a dirt cloud took over covering Naruto from Neji.

"Leave." Naruto turned and saw Sasuke's older brother signaling him to get out while he still had a chance.

"Why should I? This fight just started getting interesting." Naruto smirked. Kiba turned back to Naruto and punched him straight in the face.

"We came to save your ass, either leave now and recover or just die?" Kiba growled.

"There's no way I was gonna die by such a weak attack." Naruto responded.

"If I were you, I'd have one of your girls look at you. That attack did more bad than good." Itachi responded.

"I didn't need you to interfere!" Naruto yelled as he tried standing. He couldn't feel his legs. He looked at the three people guarding him. It was Hinata's knights, meaning she was alone right now. He knew if something like that was going to come out of his favor he would have told the others. "How the hell did that ass hole do that!" Naruto yelled as he tried to move his legs.

"Crap, Neji blocked his muscles from his lower body." Kiba cursed.

"At this rate, the dust cloud will disappear and we'll all be in Neji's way." Itachi said as he tried looking for any trees. It was smart of Neji to choose an open area, that way they won't use to blind spot against him.

"Naruto!" Itachi turned to see a girl with blonde hair running to him. She noticed he was being guarded by Hinata's knights. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Why?" she asked them.

"Neji is doing this for the wrong reason." Itachi responded. "Leave now while you have the chance."

Ino gave him a puzzled look as she looked down at Naruto. She picked him up and instantly noticed there was something wrong with him. She knew he couldn't move the lower part of his body but there was something else. Ino made a smoke bomb and dashed away before they could follow her. She knew she should have thanked them, but she knew it would instantly cause tension between her team and theirs. She is grateful they protected her teammate but she needed to get away fast. She boosted her speed and noticed Naruto passed out. That is when she knew she had to make it back to their hideout fast.

"Why did you protect him! We could have defeated one of their most powerful members!" Neji yelled. He looked at the three men standing in front of him. He was mad, he was so close to avenging one of his friend's deaths but then they interfered. He wasn't happy. He was going to kill Naruto if that was the last thing he was gonna do.

"Hinata ordered us here." Sai responded.

"I ordered you to stay by her!" Neji barked back.

"She wanted us to stop you. She didn't want you to kill him for the acts of revenge." Kiba then spoke.

"Neji, please. Let's head home. Hinata is probably worried about you. She broke down when we left her. I'm sure you don't want her to keep worrying about you." Itachi stated.

Neji stood quiet for that moment. He knew Hinata was worried about him. He just couldn't think of not avenging his friends. Tenten and Rock Lee were so close to making it at the same ranks as him. They were going to become Anbu level soldiers. They'd be stationed with Neji back the castle. He would finally be back together just as they were during their first time in Colonel Guy's team. They advanced so fast together. Tenten was the mistress of all weapons. She was able to get perfect shots no matter what gun she was using and how far she was. Rock Lee on the other hand, was a speed demon. He'd be able to take out over twenty soldiers in a matter of four minutes without any weapons. He was a master of hand-to-hand combat, just like Neji except Lee was faster. He was going to miss his friends dearly. He'd just hope that maybe they were granted to be Anbu before their death so there would be a state funeral back in the homeland.

"Let's go." Neji said as he began walking home.

XxXxXx

"Colonel Guy, I think you should be proud of Lee and Tenten." Hinata told him. The Colonel gave her a puzzled looked before she handed him a folder. "Rock Lee and Tenten were promoted to Anbu just yesterday. Today was their last day of being regular soldiers. They will be having a state funeral back the homeland." Colonel Guy couldn't keep his tears any longer.

"My princess, thank you." He thanked her. Hinata excused herself and headed back into her quarters. Today has been a long day for her. She also placed a copy of the folder she gave Guy in Neji's room. Hinata closed her eyes and headed to bed. The funeral was in two days in Anthurium before being sent back to the homeland. She knew that Guy and Neji were going to return for those few days and then come back. She fell asleep before knowing if Neji and the others were to return. She was tired and tomorrow was going to hold more questions than answers.


End file.
